The Molecular Biology Research Core will provide expert instruction, advice and assistance, as well as material support (access to instrumentation and basic supplies) for users. Supported experiments will include reverse-transcriptase polymerase chain reaction (RT-PCR) from mRNA in target tissues, as well as PCR from genomic DNA or cDNA libraries. A real-time thermal cycler that provides rapid fluorescent output for quantitative PCR will be available in the Core. Advice and instruction regarding primer design and reaction parameters, as well as training in pipette techniques, RNA-ase free procedures, and instrument use will be provided, both for quantitative and standard PCR. In cases where novel genetic sequences are being sought (homologous genes), advice on search strategies for degenerate primer design will be given. PCR and gel analysis for genotyping mutant or transgenic mice will be supported. Image acquisition station and analysis software will be available for documenting DNA gels. The senior staff will provide guidance for the design and synthesis of RNA probes for in situ hybridization. A research technician will maintain equipment, standard supplies and solutions, and assist in protocols as time permits.